


There's no need to rush

by october_lady



Series: Something Morrilla [3]
Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrilla Week day 3 - Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no need to rush

Jen said she wanted to try. So they were trying. And everything went well. It’s been almost a month now. Nothing really changed, they have been spending a lot of time together on and off set, the only difference now was that they exchanged a lot of kisses. And they cuddled. But only when no one was looking.

Jen asked for some time before they would tell anyone. And Lana agreed because she didn’t like the idea of running to the set the very next day informing everyone about their starting relationship either. So they agreed that they were going to enjoy their new secret in privacy and when everything goes well, they would tell them eventually. Besides, it was quite fun, sneaking around and hiding.

“What was that?” Jen came to the table where Lana was sitting. She was frowning, looking at the brunette and the woman who was just leaving.

“What was what?” she looked at the blonde confused and pulled the chair next to her away from the table so that she could sit down.

“I just saw Rebecca leaving. All this giggling and whispering into each other’s ear and hugging…” Jen realised how ridiculous it sounded the moment she said it.

“Jen! Come on, it’s just Bex, we’re friends, you know that!” Lana laughed at that idea Jen just implied.

“Yeah. I know. But every time she talks to someone, it looks like she’s flirting with them. And sometimes you do too.” Jen was looking down, playing with her ring again, trying to push herself into the chair and disappear. She felt silly now but since they already started this discussion…

“Bex is a tease, that’s right,” the brunette laughed but stopped when she saw Jen’s face. “Hey, are you really jealous?” She was serious now, her voice was soft, almost caring when she touched the blonde’s arm to make her look at her.

“I’m not jealous,” Jen was defensive first but then she sighed. “Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“You don’t have to be. Bex is a really nice person and she’s beautiful but I don’t want to be with her. I want to be with you. I thought you knew that by now?” She finished the last sentence as a question, not meaning it seriously tho, it was more like a rhetorical question.

“I-think I do. But I’m sure with her you wouldn’t have to hide and pretend…”

“Jen, listen to me. We are not obligated to anyone to announce that we are in a relationship now. No one needs to know. This is about us, not about them. And I must say I really enjoy the secret dating. It’s fun, stealing couple of minutes here and there to hug you or kiss you. And also, no one is asking thousands of questions which is refreshing. And when we feel that we are ready to let the world know, then we’re gonna tell.” Lana smiled at her with a reassuring smile, trying to let her know that she really doesn’t care if anyone knows or not.

“Thank you. You’re really amazing, you know…” Jen looked into the chocolate eyes and found the ground again. Lana made always everything good.

“You’ve told me couple times, yes,” she laughed again.

“But what if… oh, nothing, forget it.” Jen shrugged nervously, feeling like a teenage girl.

“Spill it.”

“It’s stupid.”

“So what?”

“I just… what if Bex wanted to just have sex with you? Just a one time thing?” Jen’s face was completely red now.

“This would be a perfect thing to tease you with,” she winked at the blonde, “but I’m not mean. Then I would say no. As I said, I want to be with you.”

“Even tho we haven’t…” Jen looked at Lana with her big eyes, struggling with words, wanting her to understand without saying it.

“Yes, even though we haven’t had sex yet. It’s just sex, Jen. Yes, it is important and I would lie if I said I don’t want to sleep with you, I do and I can’t wait because you’re gorgeous and so sexy but there’s no need to rush.”

“I’m like a little girl, aren’t I? Pouting about everything…” Jen smiled sheepishly, dropping her eyes.

“Little bit. But you’re my little girl. So stop worrying, okay?”

“Okay.” Jen looked at her again and smiled.

Lana looked around quickly and then pressed a quick kiss to Jen’s pink lips.

“Lana!”

“What, no one is here!” She laughed playfully.

The blonde looked around, searching for a single person. But really, no one was there.

“Fine, c’mere.” And she pulled the brunette closer again, prolonging the kiss just a little bit.


End file.
